


Rogue

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [59]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Rogue

* * *

Olivia was at her wit's end. She hadn’t heard from him in three months, but she knew he was still alive. The body count he was stacking up of known Quantum members told her as much.  
  
It wasn’t the first-time Bond had gone rogue.  
  
As she made her way into the car park, accompanied by two agents, she didn’t see them share a look, before withdrawing their guns. The dull thud of their bodies falling to the ground caused her panic.  
  
“Hello, M.”  
  
At hearing the familiar voice, her eyes were ablaze in anger.  
  
“Where the hell have you been?”

 


End file.
